Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to the field of real-time video processing. In particular, present invention relates to a computerized system and a computer-implemented method of real-time video processing that involves retouching an object in a video.
Description of the Related Art
At the present time some programs can provide processing of still images. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2007268312, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of replacing face elements by some components that is made by users for real-time video. However, it is not possible to process real time video in such a way that an object shown in real time video can be retouched in real time naturally.
Thus, new and improved systems and methods are needed that would enable real time video processing that involves retouching an object in the video.